Spent Time
by Enviravace
Summary: Chrome got transported to the future, where she faints in TYL Mukuro's arms. What will happen when Mukuro takes her place? Selfcest.


**Avarita: Here's another one , ne ~  
>Invidia: I'm the one who made up Muppo ! :D -faints of blood loss-<br>Ira: O/O I REALLY LOVE YOU SENPAI ! [like usual, i mean teh skill]**  
><strong>Acedia: -nosebleeds- Write more!<strong>

**A/N: We do not own KHR . If we did , I'm sure Avarita would've turned it upside down with Yaoi Heaven , yes ?**

* * *

><p>Chrome was in a bad situation . She'd been transported 10 years into the future by Lambo's flying bazooka, and now she was in Kokuyo Land once again, without Ken or Chikusa.<p>

She wandered around, clutching her trident to her chest as she went into room after room.

"Kufufufu~" The familiar laugh seemed to echo all around her.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome questioned, feet falling to find the direction of the voice. "Mukuro-sama!"

"Kufufufu~"

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome ran left, then right. "... Mukuro-sama?"

"I'm here, my kawaii Chrome~" Sang Mukuro's voice, echoing all around her.

"Mukuro-sama, please come out, this isn't funny!" Chrome spun around, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm right here," Mukuro's voice and arms enveloped the female, and Chrome smiled in relief.

"M-Mukuro-sama..." A tear slide down her cheek before she fainted.

"Oya oya?" The older Mukuro sighed as he felt Chrome collapse in his arms.

Mist shrouded her, and slowly a figure took place.

"Oya oya?" The older Mukuro (Let's just call him Muppo) exclaimed as a familiar laugh sounded.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro appeared. "Oya oya?" He questioned as he found himself in the embrace of strong arms.

He looked up, and his mismatched eyes met a mirrored pair of mismatched eyes.

"Oya oya?" Both of them said at the same time.

Mukuro got off Muppo, brushing himself down.

Muppo eyed his younger self, a little disdained as he took in the younger's appearance. 'Really...'

Muppo chuckled, 'Actually, he does look cute.'

Mukuro glanced at the older, "What is it about me that adds to your amusement?"

Muppo chuckled, "Nothing~"

Mukuro eyed the older, 'What is he thinking?'

"Well," Muppo started. "Since you're here, and I'm guessing it's the work of the TYL Bazooka, it should be quite a while before you return."

"Hm, kufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled. "Alright then, what do you suggest to pass the time?"

"Why don't we sit down and have a little chat?" Muppo asked, an idea forming in his head that consisted of a very different way of passing time.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed, "Alright then." Apparently, his younger self was more naive than Muppo originally thought. Although his younger self was able to fight, and mentally he was quite strong, he was naive in the reading of deep meanings in words.

Muppo lead Mukuro to his bedroom, and when the younger raised his eyebrows, Muppo just calmly said: "Kokuyo Land now is a dump... The only seats here are beds. And of course, only my bed is left."

Mukuro, of course, just chuckled at the sad sight of the place, trying to cover up for his internal feelings. 'Where is Ken and Chikusa...?' Mukuro thought.

"Take a seat," Muppo smirked, sliding a glance at the younger. Mukuro sat down on the bed, 'Oh? Soft, as ever.'

Muppo went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Instead of drinking it, he splashed it on his face. 'Stop thinking about it... Control yourself...'

Just then, Mukuro came in, and saw the older drenched in water. Muppo straightened, and set the glass down.

"Oh, silly me," Muppo chuckled.

Mukuro was a little surprised that the older was so clumsy. 'And I thought I had better hand-feet co-ordination.'

Mukuro went towards Muppo, and reached out a hand to grab the towel nearby so he could hand it to the other. Unexpectedly, his hand collided with the cup, which was still half-full, and knocked it over the older.

The sound of a loud splash and glass breaking stopped Mukuro's heart. His hand still outstretched, his eyes widened, he dared not to look at the older in fear of his own fury.

"Oya oya," Muppo sighed, closing his eyes. "It seems that my favorite cup has been broken."

He slid open his eyes and stared at the younger, "How will you pay for it, hm?"

Mukuro backed away quickly, sensing something was wrong here, something that screamed a warning in the older man's eyes.

In a flash, Mukuro was pinned to the bed by Muppo.

"Kufufufu~" Muppo laughed. "Did you really think you could outwit your older self, Mukuro?"

Mukuro decided to keep silent, and tried to struggle.

"Kufufu~" Muppo laughed again. "It's no use, Mukuro."

"What do you want?" Mukuro questioned, trying to keep his feelings out of his voice.

Muppo smirked, "I'm going to make you pay for that cup. It was my favorite."

Mukuro's eyes widened when the older leaned down and kissed him.

"Nngh?" Mukuro protested when he felt something warm and slick slide against his lips.

Muppo reached down and squeezed his groin, making Mukuro buck his hips and moan. His tongue went into when the younger's mouth opened, and nudged Mukuro's tongue.

He wrapped his tongue around the younger's shy appendix, and brought his body closer by wrapping an arm around Mukuro's slim waist.

He rocked his body against the younger's, creating friction that made Mukuro push his hips up more, craving more of the sweet sensations that rolled around in his body, making him feel alive.

Their tongues darted around in Mukuro's mouth as his ran and Muppo's chased. Finally, it ended in a wrestling match as Mukuro tried to be the one in charge of this passionate situation.

Muppo clasped his free hand with one of Mukuro's, arm still around his waist as he continued to grind his body against the younger's sinfully.

Muppo finally broke the kiss for much needed air, a thin line of saliva connecting the two of them, showing evidence of their intimate duel.

With quick hands, Muppo unclasped his hand from Mukuro's and slid it under the younger's shirt, pulling it off in one smooth, swift movement.

The cold air hit Mukuro's hot body mercilessly as Muppo moved on to rid him of his pants and boxers.

"Kufufu, what's this?" Muppo questioned in an adoring tone, looking down at Mukuro's erection.

Mukuro flushed, it was the first time a MALE had looked at his member, and Muppo's scrunity was making him embarrassed.

Just as Mukuro was about to crawl away, Muppo reached out a hand and took hold of his member, making the younger stop and his body jerk in reaction to that movement.

Mukuro's hands immediately grasped the bedsheets tightly, pleasure burning through his body as Muppo started to stroke his hard erection.

"Oya oya," Muppo sighed. "You get excited so easily, Mukuro."

Mukuro flushed more at that, 'what's with my older self?' He, however, bit his bottom lip in a futile attempt to seal his pleasured moans so Muppo wouldn't feel more arrogant that he already was.

"Don't hold it in, Mukuro," Muppo smirked at the younger. "I know you like this~"

"Nngh..." Mukuro was losing his grip on his concentration, and Muppo stroking him wasn't exactly helping matters.

Muppo thumbed the tip of his member, spreading Mukuro's precum over it, and Mukuro came right away.

Muppo chuckled as he simply lifted his hand and licked the cum off. "That's very tasty, Mukuro~" He sang down to the younger.

Mukuro then tried to run, but Muppo grabbed him and flipped him over so he was laying stomach-down on the bed. Accompanied with that fluid movement came the sound of fabric shuffling, and then a zip and a flop.

Fearing what would happen next, although he could already guess, Mukuro tried to jump off the bed again. Muppo grabbed him and pinned him down with one arm.

"Now, now," Muppo chuckled. "Don't be so excited~"

He reached over and stuck three fingers into the younger's mouth, accompanied with the command: "suck".

Mukuro had no choice but to swirl his tongue around the digits, and frosted them in saliva.

Muppo took them out and then, put one digit to Mukuro's entrance. Mukuro squirmed, the dampness of his own saliva a little discomforting.

He then let out a yell when Muppo pushed that single digit into his entrance, and without further warning, stuck the next digit into him.

Tears flowed down Mukuro's cheeks as his mind registered the burning pain in his entrance, and his hands grabbed wildly at the sheets, twisting into them. He bit down on the pillow to stop himself from biting his tongue due to the intense agony.

Muppo started to scissor inside of Mukuro, stretching his entrance as he thrusted in the third finger. He started to thrusts with his three digits inside of Mukuro, until the younger started to whimper and groan slightly in pleasure.

Sliding his fingers out, Muppo straddled the younger, shoving his hand underneath Mukuro to lift his body up onto all fours.

"You might want to grab that dashboard," Muppo said as a warning before he pushed into Mukuro.

Immediately Mukuro's hands flew to the dashboard to steady himself from the pain and Muppo's size. More tears flowed out, 'this hurts more than his fingers did!'

Muppo slowly pushed in till he was buried to the hilt, then reached a hand forward to take hold of Mukuro's erection.

"Nngh!" Mukuro grunted, sensations shooting through his body.

Then, Muppo started to pull out of him, making Mukuro let out a strange whine. It turned into a moan as Muppo pushed back into the younger.

Using his free hand, Muppo grasped Mukuro's hip as he stroked and thrusted at the same time. Mukuro gasped, the double sensation flaming, fanning the flames of pleasure as he panted.

Muppo's member slipped in and out more quickly now, due to the precum from it, as well as the fact that Mukuro's entrance was now more accomodated to his size.

He stroked Mukuro's member, thumbing the tip as he thrusted forward, hitting something sensitive inside of Mukuro.

The younger let out a moan as he came, his passages tightening all around Muppo's cock. Muppo continued to thrust as he felt his hand become covered in cum.

His thrusts grew faster, more urgent, as Muppo panted with his efforts.

Mukuro let out another cry as he came again, his walls squeezing even tighter than before. With one final thrust, Muppo came into Mukuro.

Mukuro collapsed onto the bed, his arms laying on the pillow as he panted harshly, and Muppo pulled out of him before collapsing beside him.

"That certainly was quite a way to pass the time."

* * *

><p><strong>Review , ne minna ? <strong>


End file.
